


Will you just fuck me?

by destieltrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boypussy, Crossfit is mentioned, Felching, Flirty Dean, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Pain Kink, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, castiel is kind of a size queen, chubby!Dean, instructor!cas, oversensitivity, pain!kink, sensitive cas, size!kink, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieltrash/pseuds/destieltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to bring Dean over to the Crossfit box he works out in. Castiel just so happens to be the instructor, meaning lots of tension and teasing during the workout. You know what happens next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you just fuck me?

Castiel's eyes skimmed over the entire class, the sounds of heavy weights banging onto the floor and music blaring from the speaker that was probably taller than him encircling him. He looked back and forth between the large timer on the wall and the participants, which were all worn out messes.

"LET'S GO! FIVE MINUTES DOWN, FIVE TO GO!"

He yelled as encouragingly as possible.

Everybody's faces morphed into an expression of concentration, noticeably picking up the pace. Weights were carelessly being chucked onto the floor and the sound of quick footsteps were heard on the pavement outside.

You may be wondering what the hell is happening at this point. Well, Castiel runs something that's slightly like a gym, but more like an intense boot camp that has routines that'll leave you panting like a dog after what Castiel considers a 'simple' warm up. It's called Crossfit. Of course, he doesn't own all of Crossfit, just a tiny box that he rents for cheap just because he really does love this job.

Now, Castiel is definitely small, being only 5'4 which was extremely odd since he was born into a family of freakishly tall brothers and sisters. But, just because he was small didn't mean he wasn't 85% muscle and 15% body fast which he most likely was. Castiel was only 20, but could lift twice his body weight (which was by the way a _lean_ 140 pounds).

As the timer beeps, signaling that the class was almost done, he yells out his last few words of motivation before saying his routine reminder as almost everybody finishes. "Amazing job, everybody! Please pick up after yourself, it is greatly appreciated." Castiel beams when he high fives everybody, seeing their sweat drenched shirts and weak smiles, one of the beginners to his classes laying on the floor inhaling harsh gasps of air. Castiel helps her up. In return she thanks him and rushes over to the water fountains.

Everybody begins to pack up their wrist wraps, knee wraps, and every other body wrap you can think of. Castiel simply nods and waves as everybody begins to walk out the doors, finding their cars in the parking lot.

Once everybody leaves, he checks his watch, seeing there was still a few minutes until 9 pm, which is when his next class should arrive. Castiel shrugs to himself, deciding he should prepare the timer since it was necessary for the workout, grabbing a flimsy plastic chair and setting it up against the wall where he could reach the timer. He instantly curses the day he was born for hammering it up on to the wall so high, deciding he would search for the remote once everybody left after the pending class.

"Need some help?"

Castiel nearly slips off his chair, wobbling as he regained his balance. He clumsily turns to face the familiar voice behind him.

"Sam, don't scare me like that! And no, you know I don't need any help!"

Castiel grumpily turns back around, resuming to attend to the task at hand. The buttons make loud obnoxious beeping sounds, Castiel forgetting he was on a **flimsy plastic chair** and victoriously jumping up and down. When he notices what he's doing and where he's doing it, he automatically stops, very _maturely_ climbing off.

"You do know the remote was right next to you, right?"

Castiel looks to the side, seeing it on the box to the left of him. He whines and stomps childishly.

"Shut uuuupppp!"

Sam lets out a deep laugh, shaking his head.

"Well, anyway, I hope you don't mind I invited my brother. He works out at another box, wanted to check out this one."

"Of course, I don't. You are my favorite moose after all!"

"Heeeey!" Sam acts deeply offended, crossing his arms against his chest and Castiel rolls his eyes, putting the chair back to where it wouldn't be a distraction.

"So, when is he coming?"

They both turn their heads, hearing a low rumble coming from a coal-black car, the moon shining against the hood, depicting how clean and well taken care of it was. "That's him." Sam said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes as deafening rock music flowed out through the cars windows.

Castiel huffed, expecting the man to get out of the car to be some overly confident douchebag with a mullet, instantly getting proven wrong as the car door swung open. The engine cut off and so did the music, Castiel squinting and tilting his head trying to make out what the guy looked like in the darkness of the parking lot. Castiel could definitely tell he was tall as hell, _well compared to him of course_ , then as the mystery man was approaching them he made out bright green eyes and a bulky body.

He walked into the light of the box, Castiel's jaw dropping. Good genes certainly ran in this goddamn family. Castiel was not wrong about the bulky body part, but the thing about the unnamed man with emerald green eyes was he was so tall and _soft_ , but yet he still looked so unbelievably strong and _powerful_.

Nope, Castiel definitely didn't have a size kink. Not at all! He definitely didn't have a thing for guys that looked like they could pick his lithe body up, slam him against the wall, and fuc -, Castiel's eyes widened when he noticed what he was thinking. Great, now he was sporting a semi in the gym shorts he was wearing.

He gulped nervously, wiping the sweaty palms of his small hands on the sides of his shorts. Sam gave him a worried look and Castiel nodded it off with a weary smile. He nearly fainted when a deep voice emitted from those plump, pink lips, saying something unintelligible to Castiel. Castiel blinked profusely, trying to focus again as Sam tapped his shoulder.

"This is my brother, Dean."

Castiel nodded again, giving a close mouthed smile and shaking Dean's hand.

"My pleasure to meet you, Dean. My name's-,"

"Castiel. Sam told me."

Dean finished confidently, Castiel shyly pulling his hand away and clearing his throat once again.

"Uh, there's still a few minutes 'till 9, so you guys can just hang around. I'll be back!"

Castiel squeaked, hurriedly rushing to his office, closing the door behind him and grabbing his phone.

 _8:52_.

He took a few minutes to cool himself off before finally returning, seeing more people had joined and decided he should start the class. He just needed to distract himself from Dean.

"Everybody, up to the board!"

Castiel shouted loud enough for everybody to hear. Once everybody gathered towards the front of the gym, he began to explain the skill/strength they were to complete today, demonstrating each movement. He felt an intense gaze locked on to his body when he showed the positions that would have to be done, quickly glancing over, cheeks burning bright red when noticing it was Dean.

"We are using the racks so pair up with somebody that has the same strength as you."

He finished with that last statement, watching as one partner from each team grabbed the bar they were to use while the other grabbed the plates. Castiel licked his lips, seeing Dean effortlessly carrying two 45 pound plates in his arms as if they were 5's. Dean smirked, winking at Castiel when he noticed him staring.

 _This was going to_   _be_ _a_   _long hour_. ____________

Castiel decided to work out with the class because why not? It was his last class and he hadn't worked out today.

The last thing he had to do was run 800 meters which he hated. Why did he decide to add this to the WoD?

Castiel caught his breath, standing at the exit towards the back of the box to begin running to the 800 meter mark. Dean appeared next to him, hands on hips, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth.

"I'll race you."

Dean grinned cheekily, his nose scrunching up a little.

"You're on."

Castiel agreed, determination gleaming in his eyes. Dean counted down from three to one, and they were off. Dean was already ahead, his long legs a blur in the night as he sped past Castiel. Castiel pouted, running as fast as his little legs allowed.

"Come on, Cas! Work those corgi legs!"

Castiel blushed, glaring at Dean's back before he gained velocity, laughing in victory when he made it past the 400 meter mark faster than Dean. 400 left to go.

___________

Dean ended up winning. Castiel continued to murmur to himself about how he clearly had an advantage due to his mile long legs.

Anyway, they finished way before anybody, leaving them with free time. They both greedily took gulps of ice cold water from their own bottles, wiping their mouths with the back of their hands. Dean decided to spill the remnants of the cold water onto his face, swiping it across his forehead and cheeks and sighing in relief.

Castiel tried not to stare as the water trailed down his neck and his chest, making the material of his white shirt transparent. His eyes trailed down to Dean's soft, slightly rounded tummy and the happy trail following, shaking his head and looking away.

Castiel ran a hand through his signature bed head, seeing Sam approaching them. Castiel smiled when he side hugged Sam, nearly flying away when Sam clapped his back with his enormous hand.

"Forgot you were so tiny. See you tomorrow."

Sam chuckled breathlessly, saying his goodbyes to Dean, too. Once everybody left, Dean stayed behind helping Castiel clean up.

"So, how'd you like the class?"

"Loved it. Especially since you were teaching." Dean stated boldly, smiling smugly at Castiel's reaction.

"T - thank you?"

He stuttered out the remark as if it were a question, wiping away today's workout from the board on his tippy toes, climbing the same plastic chair previously mentioned to reach the board. Dean greatly appreciated the view of Cas's pert ass above him, staring and grinning smugly.

"Nice ass."

Castiel spluttered out an unrecognizable noise, flushing and pretending he didn't hear what Dean said as he continued writing out tomorrow's workout. Once he was finished writing the workout, which included - _take or give_ \- 10 minutes of Dean staring him up and down hungrily, he self-consciously clambered off the chair, walking towards his office.

"You can come in with me if you want to hang out. You know, so we can get to know each other." Castiel quietly spoke, letting Dean follow him.

Once they entered, Dean closed the door, casually sitting down in the chair across from Castiel who was sitting behind his desk. Castiel nervously swiveled on his chair, tapping his short nails against the polished wood of his workspace. They sat for 10 minutes in unbelievably tension filled silence before Dean spoke up.

"So, are you gay?"

Castiel's neck nearly snapped from how quickly he turned it.

"I - Uhm - Well - Yes." "Cool."

Castiel decided to give up on the flustered act, blurting out some pretty regrettable words.

"Will you just fuck me?"

Dean acts as if he were surprised, motioning for Castiel to walk over to him. He tilted his head up to look at Castiel, taking in his flushed features, pupils dilated and only a thin ring of that pretty blue surrounding them. Castiel anticipates Dean's next move, gasping when he's pulled into Dean's lap, attempting not to moan when he feels Dean's hardening cock against the clothed cleft of his ass.

"Thought you'd never fucking ask."

Dean's voice was hoarse as their lips clashed. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and _desperation_ , their rough, calloused hands trailing all over the other's body. They pulled away, a trail of saliva visible between their lips due to the sloppy kiss. Castiel obediently lifted his arms, eyes wide and a bright shade of sapphire blue. Dean incautiously tugged off his shirt, growling profanities about how bad he wanted to fuck Castiel since he came in through the door just a while ago.

Castiel whimpered at the sound of Dean's voice speaking such a blasphemous language. Castiel held a tight grip on Dean's disheveled, golden locks as Dean's lips left wet, needy kisses on Castiel's neck. He let out another soft whine as Dean bit down on Castiel's pulse point, his large hands trailing down Castiel's torso which was oddly elongated. But, Dean liked it anyway.

Castiel cursed out how bad he needed Dean inside of him, the words not at all helping the situation in Dean's pants.

"Such a pretty boy shouldn't be saying things like that, Cas, don't you think? Let's see what that mouth's really good for."

Castiel immediately understood, climbing out of Dean's lap and eagerly sinking to his knees. He nearly creamed his panties, seeing the silhouette of Dean's dick and wow, Cas hit the jackpot because Dean was _hung_.

Cas whined pathetically, yearning for a taste. His small hands pulled gently at the elastic band of Dean's pants. Castiel looked up at Dean, tipping his head to the side and batting his thick, black lashes as if to question whether or not he could pull out Dean's cock. Dean nodded, sniggering at Castiel's amazed expression. It was even bigger in the bright light of the office.

Castiel wasted no time, suckling with light pressure on the tip of his dick. He moaned lightly at the intoxicatingly delicious smell of musk, bobbing his head in small movements to get up to fitting at least half of Dean's monster cock in his mouth. Castiel's hands were kept at the base of Dean's member, twisting and stroking with a quick rhythm. He quickly lost his patience, sucking down the first few inches of Dean's cock into his mouth, Dean moaning at the filthy, slurping sounds emitting from the small instructor's mouth.

"You look so good, Cas. Look so fucking good with your lips stretching around me. Wish I could take a picture to show you how much of a dirty, little cockslut you are."

Castiel dipped his head repeatedly even quicker, letting out another pitiful mewl, one of his hands slipping away from Dean's cock and trailing down his shorts. He slipped his hand past the backside of his panties, circling his tight rim with a respectably wet finger and pushing it past the ring of muscle. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he worked one in alongside the first, still bobbing his head.

Dean abruptly grabbed a fistful of Castiel's hair, forcing Castiel to choke on the thick, 8 inches of Dean's cock. But, Cas loved it. Every single second of it. The thought of being used as just a hole to fuck and nothing else. Cas loved the soreness he felt in his jaw, and the heavy weight on his tongue, and the bittersweet taste in his mouth. He gasped, taking in a deep breath of air when Dean pulled him away from his cock, thankful since he was just about ready to come untouched from all his senses being stimulated.

"Lay on the desk, gonna fingerfuck you, Cas. You want that? Want me to stretch that pussy for my cock?"

Castiel nearly sobs, pretty sure his eyes were watering as he removed his fingers from his already sensitive hole and laid on top of the desk, gym shorts partially pulled down. Dean stands, cock still hanging out of his shorts. Dean selfishly pulls down Castiel's shorts, leering at the sight of Cas's little, swollen prick peaking out of the waistband of the pale pink panties that consisted mainly of lace.

"Such a whore. It's like you knew I was gonna come in here and fuck you until all you could scream was my name."

Dean strikes the inside of Castiel's thigh with the palm of his hand, watching it vaguely jiggle despite Cas's extensive workouts. Castiel bows his back painfully high, letting out a wanton moan. Dean's other hand trails up Cas's hairless chest, just noticing the golden hoop on the left perked bud. He lightly tugs on it as he varies between smacking both of Castiel's thighs.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Castiel lets out in a high-pitched voice, the feeling of all of his kinks being incorporated into this way too much for him to handle. And just like that Dean pulls away. Castiel lets out a noise that's dangerously close to a wail as his tight grip on the edge of his desk loosens.

"Baby, we haven't even gotten started."

Castiel makes a small noise of approval to the nickname, watching as Dean searches for something, Castiel eventually catching on.

"Bottom drawer."

He croaked out, voice thick with arousal. Dean scavenged through the messy drawer and found it less than 10 seconds later, hurriedly rushing over to Cas who was still beautifully spread apart. Dean coats his fingers with a generous amount of the lube, easily sinking two of his digits into Cas's pink hole which had previously been clenching around nothing.

They both moaned, Dean because of the tightness he felt surrounding his fingers and Cas because, fuck, it felt good to have Dean's strong fingers nearly nudging against his prostate on the first pump. Dean effortlessly made Castiel's thighs tremble and his bottom lip quiver as he tried not to scream out from the pleasure. When another finger intruded the tight space of Cas's hole, he bit the back of his hand, trying his best to fuck himself on the three fingers inside of him.

"So sensitive, Cas."

Castiel barely heard Dean's dirty comment as another finger was added and Dean began curling all 4 of them. Dean decided to take it just a bit further, flicking Castiel's nipples with his free hand.

 _And that's how Castiel came for the first time that night_.

Castiel let out a pornographic moan, squirming and jaw slack, eyes going wide watching as Dean stared at him with a combination of amusement and lust lingering in his eyes. If Dean thought Castiel was sensitive before, Castiel didn't want to know what he thought about him now.

"I haven't even gotten to fuck you." Dean offered a sexy lopsided smile.

"Need you...to take...all that fucking clothes off."

Castiel's voice was fucked out and he was definitely breathless. Dean smiled lazily once again, pulling off his shirt and exposing his broad shoulders, his strong yet, chunky arms, and his little pudgy tummy. Castiel moaned again. How can he be so incredibly cute and fucking hot at the same time? Dean takes off the remainder of his clothes and still doesn't disappoint. He has thick hips and thick legs, too which Cas just appreciatively stares at for a few seconds, momentarily forgetting how bad he needs Dean's cock.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Dean teases boastfully, drawing this whole thing out just a little longer. He notices Castiel's grumpy pout, deciding to move things quicker.

"Are you clean?"

Dean asks, quite rudely because Castiel was still in a post orgasmic haze. Castiel nods, looking up at Dean with begging eyes as to tell him not to go on another scavenger hunt for a damn condom. Dean comes to the conclusion that Cas would bitch if he did so he slathers his cock, which was begin to purple at the head before teasing Cas's puffy hole with just the tip. Castiel lets out a low groan of desperation, moving back to sink Dean's cock further inside of his hole at the awkward angle.

"Please, I could take it, Dean. Want it so bad. Want your cock in my pussy, so so bad."

Castiel starts muttering incoherent pleas, gasping as Dean slides home in one smooth thrust. And holy fucking shit, they're both seeing stars. Castiel clamps down on Dean's cock, engulfing it in a scorching, tight heat.

"Oh, oh my god."

Castiel pants as Dean grabs Castiel's ankles placing them on either side of his neck. Castiel unintentionally spreads his legs wider, Dean's name slipping from Cas's lips like a mantra as he finally bottoms out. The burn of Dean's thick cock in Castiel's virgin tight hole makes him curl his toes in complete ecstasy.

"Are you okay, Cas?"

"Yes, yes! I'm gonna go crazy if you don't move, Dean."

Castiel swallows his words once Dean pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back inside of Castiel, the desk shaking noisily in protest at the abuse it was taking.

"I wish you could see how your greedy little hole sucks in my cock. You're so fucking beautiful."

Dean grunts, forcefully pummeling into Castiel at a punishing pace.

"Feels so good."

Castiel slurs at the feeling of Dean's big cock skillfully pounding against his prostate. Castiel loved the view of Dean's soft stomach jiggling a little with each thrust, biting his lip and whining inwardly.

"You're taking this cock pounding so good. Baring your neck to me like a bitch in heat."

Dean snarls, his hands trailing up to the swollen buds on Castiel's chest, moving his legs to wrap around Dean's waist. Dean swoops down, sucking the over-sensitized pierced nipple into his mouth. At that, Castiel grinds back shamelessly, cursing involuntarily.

He looks down at Dean, at how his plump lips latch around the aroused bud, lathering it with his tongue and teasingly biting it to the point where it was just a bit away from being painful. Dean pulls away, instead putting his lips to better use and slamming them onto Castiel's, one kissing the other hungrily as Dean deepened each thrust, the obscene sound of slick skin slapping against slick skin overwhelmingly loud in the stuffy room.

Castiel's blunt nails were biting at Dean's shoulders as he progressively got rougher, ramming into him and selfishly shoving his cock into Castiel's abused hole. Each time Dean rubbed just right against the sensitive nub of Castiel's prostate, Castiel let out another vulgar moan. Castiel came a second time, little _'oh, oh, oh's_ ' leaving his mouth, his prick spurting weak ribbons of come.

The last few firm thrusts after that nearly caused him to black out. He felt Dean slowly pull out, babbling and on the brink of crying about how he wanted Dean to come inside of him so Dean agreed, shushing him softly and kissing his neck as he gave a few more pumps before Cas felt warmth and gave Dean a broken yelp, hands shaking as he gripped Dean tightly, making him stay in the same position until the aftershocks of their orgasms wore off. He absently humped back against Dean's softening cock, making them both gasp softly.

Once he became aware of his surroundings again a few minutes later, Castiel blushed, sheepishly releasing Dean from the secure hold. He cleared his throat, legs still shaking. Castiel knew better than to try to get up right now. He covered his face with his hands, attempting to hide his beet red cheeks that gave away how embarrassed he was at the moment. Dean removed his hands, gripping his wrists.

"Don't be shy, Cas."

Dean demanded as he wiped down his stomach with Dean's own shirt. Dean had just met the guy but that was honestly the best connection he'd had with someone during sex, and the best sex all together. Just to be considerate, Dean got on his knees, spreading Castiel's legs and lapped at his spent hole. This time, Cas laid still, letting out little pants and low sobs, gently tugging on Dean's hair.

Unexpectedly, Cas had a dry orgasm when Dean tugged on his sensitive cock, finally letting tears run down his face as his back arched again, slamming back down on the desk.

Once Dean was satisfied and convinced that Castiel was clean, he got off his knees, helping Castiel up and helping him get dressed, letting him sit down as Dean pulled on his own clothes, leaving his shirt off since it was stained with copious amounts of come. Castiel made a lame attempt at limping to his car so Dean offered his shoulder as support once they closed up the box. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, making sure he was okay before walking to his own car.

They both sat there for a while, lazy smiles on their faces once they started up their engines, driving home.

And no, Castiel was _certainly_ not fond of the love bites all over his neck, and the way he walked unevenly across his box he next day. Nope, not at all. Not even the way Sam glared suspiciously, while Dean gave him a knowing smirk and a not so subtle wink, leaving his brother and the rest of the people there just a little confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! That was my first one-shot so please be kind c: hope you enjoyed, even though it was kinda short and all over the place. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
